Life After Champion
by tobyequalshottness
Summary: When something horrible happens to June, something inside of Day tells him that he needs to know where he remembers her from. Using a journal that June made for him, he goes on a quest to learn more about his past with June. But will he forgive her for all of the things that she's done in his past?


**Hey guys! This is my first Legend fanfic, so sorry if it isn't that good. This is basically just another Post-Champion fic, but I hope you like it!**

DAY POV

_'I know this girl' _I thought as I walked with her to Tess's house _I just don't know where I know her from'. _Eden told me that there was things that I wouldn't remember completely, and he also told me that there was someone I didn't remember that was _very _important to me. I had asked him why I didn't remember the person, but he didn't know. He said that the only reason I didn't remember her (he had let it slip that it was a girl) is that when I woke up, I didn't know who she was, and she decided not to tell me. Maybe this is her.

As we walked, I would catch June gazing at me, and when I saw, she would look down and blush. I thought it was kind of adorable, and for some reason, I wanted to puller her into my arms and kiss her. If I told her that, would she think I was a creep?

I decided to ask her about it, but very carefully. I grabbed her arm, and slowed her down, so we were out of Eden's earshot. I looke into her eyes, and said, "Are you sure I don't know you?" I chose my next words carefully. "Because for some reason, I'm getting the urge to um, well," I cleared my throat.

The pull was getting stronger, and I went for it. I pulled her to me, and crashed my lips onto her's. She kissed me back, with full intensity, and I wondered why. I had to have known her before. She isn't the type of girl to just kiss someone she just met on the streets.

Or was she? I pulled back to stare at her intently as I got a memory: A cheap bottle of wine, and a kiss, from a beautiful girl that I just met. The memory ended, and my eyes widened. "I do know you!" I exclaimed. Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled at me. "I kissed you once!" Aparrently, that was the wrong thing to say, because her smile faded, and the tears were now sad. She forced a smile, and quickly walked ahead of me, obviously trying to hide the fact that she was crying. What did I say that upset her so much?

JUNE POV

He really only remembered me as a girl that he kissed once? This was almost as bad as him not remembering me at all! Just then, I felt a hand on my back, and at first I thought it was Day, but the hand was too small. I turned around to see Eden looking at me with concern in his eyes. Day was a little bit back, just out of earshot.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. "I thought everything was fine. I mean, you two were kind of making out."

I wiped my tears quickly. "He remembers me," I started, and Eden brightened, "as the girl that he kissed once."

Eden's smile faded. "I'm so sorry," he said sympathetically. "But why don't you just tell him?" he asked.

I shook my head. "If he doesn't remember me, then I guess I'm not worth remembering. I knew from the beginning that I didn't deserve someone like him, and this just proves it. He has such a kind heart, and I have such a cold heart-"

"No you don't," Eden argued. "You love my brother so much, and you love your brother and parents. You gave up your amazing life just to save my brother that you barely knew."

"My life wasn't as amazing as you think, and at the time, I only saved him because he didn't kill Metias, and that's the only reason I went after him. I thought the things he did were pretty awesome. But I'm so glad that I did save him, because you're right. Even if he never remember's me, I will always love Day."

Eden smiled at me. "He will remember you. When you were the Princeps Elect, and he was with me, if someone would mention your name, he would brighten, and I could see the love in his eyes. It would be hard for him to completely forget you June."

I grimaced, and before I could reply, I heard a gunshot. The rebels are strking again. I immediately covered Eden. As I bent over him, I saw that Day had done the same thing. I heard another gunshot, and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, then another, causing a sharp pain in my leg. And one last one, hitting me square in the back. I fell backwards to the ground, groaning in pain as I heard retreating footsteps.

My vision was growing blurry, but I could still make out Day and Eden rush over to me, trying to seal my wounds while waiting for the ambulance. I felt my heart rate start to slow, and I saw Metias. I smiled and whispered, "I missed you." I probably sounded like I was crazy, but I didn't care.

I faintly heard Day telling me to stay awake, but I just felt to tired to fight anymore. I whispered, "I love you, forever and always Day." And then everything went black.

DAY POV

Wait, what? She loves me? I didn't have time to ponder this, because the ambulance was here. They told me that we couldn't ride with her, so I decided that I should look for the people who did this.

I quickly explained to Eden where i was going and sprinted off in the direction the shots came from before he could stop me.

As I ran, I thought of June. Why did she say that she loved me? Was she more than just a girl that I once kissed on the streets?

I had been looking for a while now, and I concluded that whoever did this made a clean getaway. So, I ran back to the hospital. My heart told me that I had to see June, for reasons my head didn't know.

When I got into the waiting room, I saw Tess, Pascao, Anden, and Eden sitting there. They seemed to all be in deep discussion, except for Anden, who was talking heatedly with a doctor across the room.

Tess saw me first, and she forced a smile. "Hey Day! Did you find who did this?"

I shook my head. "What were you guys talking about? It seemed serious."

"You," Eden admitted. "Have you remembered anything else about where you know June from?" he asked cautiously.

I sighed. "I feel like she's really important to me, I just can't figure out why!" I paced the room, and I turned to look at the group. "You know why I feel like that, don't you?" They all shared nervous glances with each other. "Why can't you tell me?"

Eden whispered something to Tess and Pascao, and they nodded. Tess cleared her throat, and reached into her purse. "This is something June wanted us to give you if you didn't remember and she might not be able to tell you." She gave me a journal with her name and my name in gold letters on the front.

"What is this?" I asked curiously.

"It's something June made, in case you wanted to remember, and she couldn't tell you."

I flipped it open and read the first page out loud:

_"Dear Day,_

_ If you're reading this, it means that something bad has happened to me. I don't know what it will be, but I just hope that it will give you an opportunity to remember. I don't know if you will even ever read this, but it feels good to write it and hope that you do. Before you start the quest of remembering that I made you, I want you to know something: This journey might bring up horrible memories of me, that might make you hate me. I really hope that you don't, but I knew that it was a possibility when I wrote this. Just know that I will love you no matter what._

_Forever your's_

_**June**_"

By the time I was done reading, my eyes had welled up with tears. I quickly turned the next page, and saw only one thing:

**The Ten Second Place.**

I quickly said goodbye to everyone and headed towards the start of my quest.

JUNE POV

When the darkness fades, I'm in a meadow. It's so beautiful, with flowers everywhere, and the sun is shining brightly. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Metias and my parents. My eyes fill with tears as I hug them all tightly. "I missed you so much!" I sobbed.

"We've missed you too, sweetheart. And we are so proud of you!" my mother exclaimed.

I grinned happily, but then a question came to mine. "Am I dead?"

My father smiled. "That's up to you. Do you want to be dead?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I want to be with you guys, but what about Tess, Pascao, Anden, and now Day? But does Day even matter? Because he doesn't even remember me!"

Metias smiled softly at me. "It's okay if you don't know yet Junebug. You have one week to decide. And during that week, you can look over your friends, and your special friend." He winked, and I blushed, knowing that he was talking about Day. "He's a great person little sis. He'll remember you, I can feel it. If you decide to go back, don't let him go." I smiled tearfully, knowing that every word he said about Day was true.

"Okay," I replied, "I'll think about it."


End file.
